Tifa's Despair 3: The Ice Goddess
by Disy
Summary: Aerith and Yuffie set up a trap for poor Tifa.


Note: I do not own FFVII nor it's characters etc...  
I hope you still like it, I don't want to complain don't get me wrong but give me some more feedback so I can let the upcoming stories match your wishes.  
I already wrote the fourth one, probably post that one tomorrow.

Tifa's Despair 3: The Ice Goddess

Two days have passed again and by now the party had reached Cosmo Canyon, Red's home town.  
The entire party relaxed now that they were in a friendly environment however Tifa always had her fist ready.  
She wasn't about to let herself be tricked again, that's how she thought the first day however Aerith and Yuffie had kept their word and left her alone.  
They were even friendly to her however Tifa didn't want to hear it and just wanted to be left alone.  
Her body had recovered from the duo's violent attack, her back was still painful with certain movements as the two had nearly broken her in half but that was getting better.  
Tifa was thankful however her sweet spot didn't hurt anymore, they hadn't attempted to destroy her womanhood unlike Yuffie had the first time.  
Now she sat at the bar having a drink while Cloud, Barret and Red went away with some weird old man studying stars or something.  
Now she sat in the bar alone while Yuffie, Aerith and that cat thing Cait Sith sat around the fire outside.  
After a while Tifa got bored and left the bar, she walked past the fire and hoped none of her companions saw her.  
Tifa then roamed the small town and eventually found a place were she could really be alone and not have some weird guy staring at her in the bar.  
It was a large room carved out of the bare rock with only one thick metal door.  
Tifa let herself fall to the ground and tried to relax, tried to find some peace.  
"Hello Tifa!" A voice yelled from behind her.  
Once looked back surprised she saw Aerith and Yuffie standing in the door opening.  
"Leave me alone alright! I've done as you asked." She yelled back already getting a bad feeling.  
Aerith then smirked. "Okay, we'll leave you alone."  
Aerith then slammed close the door thick metal door and Tifa heard a lock fall shut, the fighter stormed towards the door and slammed against the small window. "What are you doing let me out!"  
Aerith then softly said something and then out loud. "We will leave you alone..."  
Tifa then saw one of Aerith's materia glow in her staff and a blue-white light began to glow behind Tifa as the air turned cold.  
"But Shiva won't!" Yuffie said happy.  
Tifa then turned around and the blue-white light began to take the shape of a beautiful blue skinned woman with light hair.  
The air turned cold, and a cool breeze began to blow despite that the room was sealed, the walls began to get covered in ice and flocks of snow fell down from the ceiling.  
Aerith's summon was complete, the creature Shiva was once again summoned to their location like the female summon had already done so often.  
Shiva opened her eyes with a calm nearly sad face, awaiting the command of the person who had summoned her.  
"What are you planning to do? That's Shiva!" Tifa shouted not knowing what to think.  
Aerith laughed again. "Of course it is. Shiva... attack Tifa Lockhart but don't kill her... let her know what pleasure and pain is."  
Tifa pressed her back against the wall, pain and pleasure... what Aerith and Yuffie had done to her Tifa figured out.  
They would leave Tifa alone like they said... so now they send Shiva to do their bidding.  
The near naked blue woman didn't speak, she never did she didn't even nod her head or anything she just drifted forward closer to Tifa through the air.  
"No stay back!..." Tifa screamed desperately not wanting to fight the summon.  
However the summon couldn't stop, she needed to obey the person who summoned her that was the fate of every summoned creature even one as beautiful and powerful as Shiva.  
Tifa glanced back and saw Aerith and Yuffie face nearly pressed against the glass. "You two are sick!"  
Tifa then looked forward again and saw that Shiva was only a meter away, Tifa closed her eyes and let her fist fly forward.  
Shiva floated back through the air by the sudden punch on her shoulder, but again didn't show any emotion nor did she make any sound she just regained her balance and drifted towards Tifa again.  
"Please... Shiva. Stop don't listen..." Tifa begged the summon creature when it made no attempt to attack her.  
Shiva's hands then drifted forward and softly grabbed Tifa's wrists, Tifa felt relieved it appeared the summon wouldn't attack her.  
Suddenly Tifa felt the summons's cold hands nearly turn into ice and when she opened her eyes a thick circle of ice appeared around her wrists clearly Shiva's doing.  
The summon then pushed her arms back against the ice covered metal door and Tifa's arms were restrained as the ice cuffs around her wrist froze themselves solid against the ice on the door.  
"Good, good carry on." Aerith said excited from behind the wall.  
Tifa had a begging look in her eyes while Shiva merely looked at her emotionless.  
Suddenly Shiva's arm flew back and with inhuman strength did she punch Tifa in the stomach causing a loud booming noise form the metal door which felt the impact along with Tifa.  
The dark haired girl gasped for air and was surprised she didn't spit out blood so hard that punch was, Tifa managed to lift her head up and only then did she see that the metal door was dented in the form of her body.  
Just what was Shiva? Meanwhile she only heard Aerith and Yuffie laugh but everything lost its meaning as Shiva let out a whole barrage of those godlike punches.  
Everything turned black, her brain couldn't handle this much pain in such short time, but she didn't lose consciousness.  
Tifa then opened her eyes and the blue woman still drifted in front of her, her attack was over for now and Tifa nearly shrunk back once the summon raised her arms again.  
Suddenly Tifa felt something cold, no icy nearing her two orbs.  
She opened her eyes again and saw Tifa's blue hands drifted in front of her breasts.  
The cold was very uncomfortable and above that her nipples turned into two small stones by the extreme cold, pointing straight through her shirt.  
She knew what was coming next and Shiva's icy fingers wrapped around her near frozen nipples.  
Tifa closed her eyes and moaned, normally it wouldn't be that terrible but the extreme cold and Shiva's ridiculous power made it one of the worst experiences Tifa had ever felt.  
"Are you cold Tif? You can come by later and let us warm you up, we're on fire right now!" Aerith said mockingly form behind the door.  
So they were still watching Tifa wasn't surprised.  
She began to beg again, but the summon didn't listen she just twisted her nipples harder causing Tifa to form a moan into an icy scream.  
This was a new level of pain, the other two times Tifa got assaulted like this she felt strangely aroused something she hated but this pain was so great... Tifa hated the pain but felt relieved she wasn't feeling aroused or growing wet.  
'Guess I'm not a complete perverted slut then..." Tifa thought somberly as she screamed again when her nipples were nearly torn off.  
They of course weren't but the cold made it seem so.  
Suddenly while she screamed again she felt two icy cold soft... things press on her lips.  
She then felt an ice cold wet moving thing drift into her mouth and when she opened her eyes she saw Shiva's large blank eyes staring into hers.  
Shiva was kissing her, or perhaps just silencing her.  
Tifa couldn't help but be afraid of the emotionless blue woman who was kissing her.  
The kiss was cold and Tifa's teeth seemed to freeze, she never thought a kiss could be so painful.  
"Seems like Shiva is a fired up lady is she not?!" Yuffie shouted her face red.  
With each passing second which under normal circumstances would make Tifa feel hot, just tormented her more and more.  
She couldn't handle it any and she threw her head back escaping from Shiva's tongue she then brought her head back forward smashing her forehead right into Shiva's face.  
The summon drifted back again letting go of Tifa's nipples, and once she recovered Tifa only saw a small fly fist.  
The fist connected hard with Tifa's jaw with the same ridiculous strength, Tifa's head lunged backward crashing in the glass letting it shatter.  
Tifa was barely awake the back and front of her head hurted so much, but she didn't bleed, she felt nothing warm.  
Her head then lay dangerously in the shattered windows open gap staring at Yuffie and Aerith.  
"Is she still alive? That was a punch, hell even you can't punch that hard Tifa." Yuffie said as she buttoned her pants shut.  
Clearly she was doing something while Shiva was destroying Tifa.  
Tifa then felt someone slap her face, her head nearly exploded just by blinking because of Shiva's punch.  
Aerith then leaned down and planted a kiss on Tifa's lips, it was once again aggressive but none the less a million times more comfortable then Shiva's kiss. "Come on wake up Tif. The fun isn't over yet."  
Tifa didn't reply she just blinked with her eyes trying to sort out who she was, where she was and what happened.  
"Here taste this that will wake you up!" Yuffie said excited and she once again put a wet finger in Tifa's mouth.  
Tifa immediately recognized the taste... that was the third time Yuffie had done that.  
"Yuffie don't do that!" Aerith said mockingly and she too slipped her finger in Yuffie pants and put her wet finger in Tifa's mouth.  
After they had their fun Tifa had recovered a bit. "Please... help me... she's... killing me..."  
Aerith laughed and tapped Tifa on the head causing her head to explode with pain again. "No she's not I told her so."  
It was true of course a summon wouldn't disobey an order, but Tifa just felt that she would if she would take another hit like that.  
Tifa's eyes suddenly widened and she screamed out once she felt an icy powerful hand grab her soft spot... and began to rub and squeeze.  
The girls in front of her face laughed hysterically and suddenly Tifa felt a cold thing entering her for a moment, it was terrible but now that the summon was touching her most private part Tifa couldn't help but feel a warm tingle near her sweet spot.  
However she didn't grow wet, it instantly turned into ice and snow once her juices left Tifa's body.  
Tifa wanted to scream but was unable to, this blue woman this goddess of ice was just destroying her.  
The finger then left Tifa's body and tow cold hand grabbed her legs pulling her back into the room.  
Tifa felt her neck being scratched open as it was pulled through the shattered window, luckily it were just scrapes the everlasting warrior inside Tifa's mind noted.  
Tifa then fell loudly on the ground and let out a loud moan once the air was once again knocked out of her body.  
Shiva dropped her barefoot down on Tifa's chest, it nearly crushed the human girl under her inhuman strength.  
Tifa weakly grabbed the cold foot but didn't have the strength to even try and push it off, she only managed to brush her hands and fingers over the bare foot and Shiva merely looked curious and the squirming human underneath her dominating foot.  
Shiva then lifted Tifa's upper body up by pulling the girl's hair, she then pulled Tifa up into the air and placed one of her cold hands and Tifa's throat.  
With her other blue hand she grabbed Tifa's ankle, Shiva then placed her knees into Tifa's back and began to give pressure.  
"Ah! The Bow and Arrow." Yuffie said understand fully.  
Aerith merely smiled sinister and she looked back at the screamed Tifa with lust in her eyes.  
Tifa screamed and moaned as she drifted through the air being held by Shiva who continued to insert more inhuman power on her lock.  
Tifa's back was still sore and now she had to endure such inhuman power which was trying to destroy her still recovering back.  
All she could do was scream and moan.  
Suddenly Shiva let go of her and Tifa fell down to the ground landing hard on her chest.  
She couldn't take anymore, she wanted it to end her sadness and pain gave birth to anger it was all Aerith and Yuffie's fault.  
Shiva wasn't to blame she just did what she supposed to do, obey her summoner.  
Tifa herself had summoned Shiva on numerous occasions but this had to end she couldn't take any more punishment.  
With her last strength Tifa got up too her feet on rubber legs.  
With a roar she charged at the blue woman and smashed her fist into Shiva's face, Shiva fell back and Tifa continued to assault screaming like a berserk mad woman.  
Shiva then fell down to the ground and Tifa mounted her, giving punch after punch on Shiva's body.  
After a barrage of blows Tifa stopped, her strength was gone as was her anger, she looked down at the blue woman.  
Her face wasn't even bruised but she still seemed to look hurt.  
Now Tifa did feel bad, and the summon vanished underneath her.  
Tifa collapsed back on her back as the ice, snow and cold faded away and it once again began to feel warm again.  
Tifa started to relax it was over, she could even manage to smile, she had defeated Shiva.  
Suddenly she heard two things drop down next to her and when she opened her eyes Aerith and Yuffie grabbed her arms and wrapped their legs around hers pinning her.  
"Now why did you have to do that?" Aerith asked sad.  
"You weren't nice to Shiva at all!" Yuffie shouted in her ear.  
"Let go of me! Ah!-..." Tifa was saying but she suddenly felt two fingers work her way under her mini-skirt and play around with her still ice cold sweet spot.  
"We will but you know the rules... we want another kiss." Aerith said happily as she continued to pleasure Tifa knowing that would hurt the girl more then a hit.  
"Screw you!" Tifa moaned.  
Yuffie stopped fingering Tifa and mounted her letting her face drop to the fighter's perfect orbs. "We wouldn't mind that! Would we now!"  
"Now but still rules are rules... a kiss... Miss Lockhart." Aerith said and Tifa suddenly felt Yuffie lips around her erect nipple biting down softly but hard enough for Tifa to scream her lungs out.  
"Alright! Alright..." Tifa said quickly having enough for one day.  
Yuffie stopped biting her and lay back down next to her on the ground.  
Yuffie then softly slapped Tifa's face in her direction and the two girls shared a long warm kiss despite the obvious dislike on Tifa's part.  
The ninja then began to pinch Tifa's nipple again causing the older girl's mouth to widen so her tongue had free access to every part of the fighter's mouth.  
After a few minutes she broke the kiss and Tifa immediately turned to face Aerith saving herself a few slaps or punches.  
Aerith then launched her tongue aggressively in Tifa's mouth and Tifa didn't enjoy this, Aerith was like a wild beast nearly devouring Tifa from the inside.  
After another few minutes Aerith smiled a tapped Tifa softly on her cheeks.  
The ninja and flower girl then stood up and while Aerith placed her foot on Tifa's soft spot again wanting to hear one last shout of pain from the sexy fighter Yuffie quickly stepped on Tifa's chest and walked away.  
Aerith continued to humiliate and hurt Tifa for another full minute for finally stopping and walking away. "Good night miss Lockhart."  
Tifa then listened as both girls walked again.  
She had been hurt and abused for the third time and now the girls were using summons on her.  
Tifa needed a break.  
But for now she rested on the ground, rubbing her sore body and trying to get warm again, she still felt Shiva's cold body on and inside her.


End file.
